


Flower

by ladyrogueevie (claire_debonair)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_debonair/pseuds/ladyrogueevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Colin/Bradley. ~300 words, based off a scene from The Mark of Nimueh.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

Colin tries to give Bradley the flower three times before someone yells 'cut!' in an exasperated voice. They laugh themselves silly for a good few minutes, managing to calm down a little only for Bradley to hand the little sprig back with a half-bow, sending them into fresh giggles. Colin tucks the flower back into Merlin's scarf and leans against the surprisingly sturdy doorframe, grinning. 

Bradley can't help it; he grins back. "I'm sure you did that on purpose at least once." Colin's grin widens, showing teeth. His eyes widen too, but by contrast make him look a lot younger than he actually is. Along with suiting him, it makes Bradley think some very inappropriate thoughts. 

"How could you think such a thing of innocent little me?"

"Why people think you're the good one, I have no idea." 

Colin changes his grin into something altogether different; sweeter and softer, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Bradley doesn't believe it for a second. "Because people look at me and see a skinny Irish boy with big ears and a bigger mouth," Bradley's own words, said in return to teasing it'd taken him a week to decipher through the accent, "and not someone who can tie you up and spend the night making you scream."

Bradley swallows. 

Colin smirks. 

"Although, you know, they might get an idea if you keep making Arthur look annoyed about the fact that Merlin's wearing a flower from a friend." Bradley recovers himself enough to raise an eyebrow.

"That was almost clever."

"Must be Arthur rubbing off on me." Colin's wink is pure filth, but before Bradley can do anything other than blink rapidly they're being called for another take, and "please, please could you not give Bradley the flower this time, Colin; if you want to do that we'll have to get a later time slot."

"Might not be a bad idea," says Colin right before he shuts the door in Bradley's face, "they could work off some of that tension."

Bradley's left clenching his jaw and wondering how viewer-friendly it would be if Arthur had Merlin against the doorframe instead of just glaring at the bloody flower.


End file.
